1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slide assemblies, and more particularly to a three-section slide assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical slide assemblies includes two or more telescoping slide segments. An outer or stationary slide segment is mounted to a frame of a rack structure. An intermediate slide segment is movably attached to the outer slide segment. An inner or load-carrying slide segment is movably attached to the intermediate slide segment. However, the combined slide segments will increase the thickness of the slide assembly. Thus, the thick slide assembly is not suitable to be used in some small casings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.